


Billdip Oneshots

by We_Are_The_Reckless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, Angst, BillDip, Cute, Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, I'll change the tags as I go, I'll take prompts/requests, I'm sorry Mabel, M/M, Older Pines Twins, Probably should've added the angst tag earlier, Sad, Sadness, Smut may come in the future, Song prompts, Why do I do this, but oh well, oneshots, prompts, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Are_The_Reckless/pseuds/We_Are_The_Reckless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are my BillDip oneshots. I will do requests/prompts.<br/>If you wish to send me a prompt, my tumblr is:</p><p>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/x-firelight-x</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Safe and sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fanfic, Bill is human. He has no powers whatsoever and each part isn't connected. All the ones in italic are flashbacks, the ones in bold and italic are song lyrics and the ones with neither (so basically normal) are the present. This is going to be sad, so...... beware for feels!
> 
> Song to go with this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3DBd4xIEGs

 

**_"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said 'I'll never let you go.'"_  
**

 

_Bill stared down at Dipper's tear-stained face, as more tears kept escaping his eyes. Bill held onto the boy he called his lover's hand tightly as he tried to haul him back up over the cliff's edge._

_"Just let me go Bill! Save yourself..... please!" His Pine Tree's body shook as he spoke while crying. Bill shook his head at his boyfriend, tears starting to pool in his own eyes._

_"I'll never let you go!" Bill called and pulled up Dipper's body with new-found strength._

 

**_"When all those shadows almost killed your light."_ **

 

_Dipper cried out as a shadowed figure slammed him into the ground. He tried to get up before the strange..... **thing**  tried to suck the life out of him. Bill had heard his boyfriend's cry and quickly rushed to the noise. When he found the scene, Bill quickly kicked away the creature and wrapped Dipper up in his arms. The blond male quickly dug his hand into the brunette's vest, grabbing the journal and quickly using a spell on the figure, making it descend into the ground, whining on the way._

 

**_"I remember you said 'Don't leave me here alone.'"_ **

 

_After saving both himself and his Pine Tree from the shapeshifter, Bill took Dipper back to the Mystery Shack. He walked into the kitchen and placed Dipper onto a chair, then he walked over to a cupboard and grabs the disinfectant along with some bandages. Bill walked back over to Dipper and cleaned his wounds up, before picking him up again and walking upstairs. He gently placed Dipper into bed and tucked him in, before going to leave. Pine Tree quickly held onto Bill's hand before he left._

_"Don't leave me here alone please Bill......"  Dipper whispered and Bill nodded, taking off his shoes and climbing next to Dipper._

_"Anything for you Pine Tree."_

 

**_"But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight."_ **

 

Bill grips his hair, nearly pulling it out as his mind kept delivering more and more memories of his precious Pine Tree. He couldn't remember the last time he saw Pine Tree's hazel eyes. He tried to imagine them for the millionth time, but the memory was becoming blurry. Bill cried out as he longed to hear Dipper's voice, his laugh..... just once more. But he couldn't.... and it was all his fault.

 

_**"Just close your eyes.... the sun is going down."** _

 

_Bill's face was streaming with tears as he held onto his Pine Tree as the sun set. Even though they had watched the beauty of it many times together, this time, it was the worst thing in the world. Bill stared down at his lover and pressed his forehead to his, the tears dripping onto Dipper's cheeks._

_"I'm so sorry Pine Tree." Bill sobbed out to Dipper, the current situation irreversible. Dipper smiled weakly up at his boyfriend and mouthed 'I love you.' one last time before his beautiful brown eyes closed......... forever._

 

**_"You'll be alright..... no one can hurt you now."_ **

 

_Bill cried for his Pine Tree the whole night, sobbing out how sorry he was to the body of his boyfriend. All that was going through his mind was that is was his fault his Pine Tree was in this position. HE was the reason his Pine Tree was now dying. Bill clutched onto the body for dear life, trying to get Dipper's eyes to reopen on their own accord, so his lover would be back._

_"This is all a joke.... yeah, Pine Tree..... you can stop now....... It's not funny." Bill waited, but nothing happened, making him cry harder._

_"I'm sorry Dipper. At least.... nothing and no one can hurt you now....... especially me."_

 

**_"Come morning light..... you and I'll be safe and sound."_ **

 

_Ambulances and police cars showed up as the sun rose. It turned out that Shooting Star had found Bill holding Dipper's body and called for them, as it was obvious Bill couldn't. Bill sat there for hours after they took his Pine Tree away from him, unable to move, and just carried on crying from the loss of his beloved. Bill didn't know what to do.... he had no purpose anymore. His purpose was Pine Tree. Now what was he supposed to do?_

_Mabel had taken Bill home a while later, telling him that both himself and Dipper were safe._

 

_" **Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire."**_

 

_Mabel begged Bill not to look outside the window after she had hurriedly shut the curtains and held them when Bill came over, but he did anyway. What he saw was the worst to Bill. The hospital where Pine Tree was being kept on life support while in a coma, was on fire. Bill panicked and quickly ran out the door, across the road and runs into the hospital, ignoring the calls of the firemen and police warning him not to. He ran through the halls and up stairs to room 618 and into the room, quickly pulling Dipper off the bed and taking out the needles in his arms, carrying him outside quickly._

 

_**"The war outside our door keeps raging on."**  
_

 

_Bill pressed another chair up against the door as he heard banging. He quickly moved back and sat down next to the bed in Dipper's room._

_"Bill open up! We need to get Dipper back onto life support!" He heard Mabel shout out desperately._

_"HE WASN'T SAFE THERE! HE'S SAFER HERE, WITH ME!" Bill screamed out, his voice cracking as tears streamed down his face. The door got pulled off and Shooting Star, along with a load of police officers and hospital staff barged in. The hospital staff quickly took Dipper on a stretcher back to another hospital as the police held back a crying Bill, who was calling out for his Pine Tree. Mabel was against the wall, her hand over her mouth in shock of the unstable state of Bill, tears in her own eyes._

 

_**"Hold onto this lullaby, even when the music's gone."**  
_

 

Bill sat on Dipper's bed, which now didn't smell like him anymore, it only smelt like Bill now. He had his laptop on, playing old videos of his Pine Tree. One of the videos, which was the video he was watching now, was a video of Dipper singing. The song was 'Safe and sound.' Bill silently cried while watching this video, it being one of the best things he has of his Pine Tree left.

 

_**"Just close your eyes....... the sun is going down."** _

 

_Bill's eyes closed as he dropped to the floor in front of Mabel. She stood there, crying and holding a shot. She was given to it by the hospital to inject into Bill after telling him the news. They knew he'd freak out, and the shot was to avoid the worst part. Mabel wasn't only crying for what she had to do to Bill. She was also crying for her twin._

_The twin that died that morning._

 

**_"You'll be alright..... no one can hurt you now."_ **

 

Bill sat in front of Pine Tree's grave, and started to sing one line of the song he loved to hear his Pine Tree sing. The one on the video, the one he would absent-mindedly sing while alive..... Bill chuckled humourlessly and pressed his forehead to the top of Pine Tree's grave.

"No one can hurt you now Pine Tree..... I love you....." As Bill spoke that line, the tears he kept in his eyes began to roam free.

 

_**"Come morning light.... you and I'll be safe and sound..."** _

 

_Dipper laughed whole-heartedly as Bill nuzzled his neck. Bill had been thinking recently, and looked up at his Pine Tree. They were sitting on the roof together, the sun was starting to rise and Bill took a deep breath before standing up, getting Dipper to stand up also._

_"Bill.... what are you doing?" Bill didn't say a word, but he knelt down on one knee, pulling out a dark blue velvet box and opening it, showing a golden ring with a small blue diamond on it, in the shape of a pine tree._

_"Dipper.... I've loved you for years now and we've been together for most of them. I know we're still young.... but I know our love is true. And I just wanted to know...... will you agree to be my Pine Tree forever?" Bill kept looking down but shyly looked up at the end, seeing Dipper's hands over his mouth and tears in his eyes. It was silent for a while and Bill became uneasy. Just as he was about to get up -_

_"Yes. Yes Bill!"_

 

**_"Just close your eyes.... the sun is going down."_ **

 

_Bill remembered Mabel's reaction to their engagement really well. They were sitting at a booth in a diner when the fiancées looked at each other with a smile._

_"Mabel.... we have to tell you something." Dipper said, smiling. Mabel looked up curiously._

_"We're engaged." Bill spoke, bringing up their joined hands from under the table and manoeuvring their hands so they could show Mabel the ring. She sat and processed it for a few seconds._

_"Oh my gosh! You're getting married! We have to start planning! OOH! Could I be the wedding planner? We have to have flowers and cake and food and outfits and cake-" Mabel kept talking, making the couple across the table laugh._

_The happiness didn't last long._

 

**_"You'll be alright.... no one can hurt you now."_ **

 

Bill kept messing with the flowers he had in front of Pine Tree's grave, making sure they were perfect. He had to make sure people's memories of his Pine Tree were perfect. Bill sighed as he thought of his fiancée, knowing they'll never get married now. They were mostly done with the planning. Now.... it's all for nothing. The blond sat, knowing he couldn't cry anymore. His tears have dried up.

Bill gasped as he got an idea to be with his Pine Tree again. He quickly got up and ran to sort his idea.

 

**_"Come morning light....... you and I'll be safe and sound....."_ **

 

Bill came back to Dipper's grave late that night. He sat and hummed slowly, letting the last few tears he had left in him slip out.

"I love you Pine Tree. Let's be safe and sound..... together...." After Bill spoke the last word, he thrust a knife deep into his stomach and passed out at the pain, although he died that night with a smile on his face, knowing he was going to his Pine Tree.

 

 

 


	2. Red Lipstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill decides to play a prank on Pine Tree. It didn't go so well.

Bill smirked as he finished on his sleeping human. He stepped back and admired his work, the dark eyeshadow covering the eyelids of the boy, the eyeliner that Bill had very delicately drawn to look like the Eye of Horus. The demon had struggled with the mascara at first, but he decided against it as the human's eyelashes were long and dark anyway. Finally, he had painted the boy's lips a deep red, all of the make-up that Bill had used belonged to the twin of the young man whose face was used as a canvas for Bill as he slept.

After a small while, the boy began to wake. Bill had the boy's phone ready to take a picture, but when the human had opened his chocolate brown eyes, Bill's smirk dropped and so did the phone.

 

_Pine Tree looks...... **gorgeous.**_

 

Bill stared in awe at Dipper, making the boy question his stare. Bill just waved his hand absent-mindedly and kept staring at his lover. The nineteen-year-old got up after a few minutes, going to look in the mirror to see what was making Bill stare at him.

Bill sat on the bed with his eyes now closed. He laid back and kept imagining the beautiful face of his Pine Tree, how the eye make-up had made his eyes stand out and how the red lipstick had just made him want to smother the human and slam him against the wall-

 

**"BILL!!!"**


	3. Lump in the throat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper really wanted to speak to the mysterious man; how was he supposed to?

He was  _always_ there. Every day, when Dipper would walk by, he would be standing there, no matter the time. He just seemed to _know._  He would just watch the spot where Dipper would come around the corner and just watch the young man until he was out of sight. His golden honey eyes would pierce through Dipper's skin, making him shiver as he walked by. The man wore a light yellow dress shirt, with a black waistcoat and a golden tailcoat with brick patterns detailed near the bottom in black. He wore black trousers and black dress shoes. He seemed rich to Dipper, which was another reason as to why Dipper never spoke to him. 

Dipper couldn't remember how long this encounter had gone on for. The nineteen-year-old was too used to seeing the man at the same place every day, that Dipper couldn't remember a time when he **wouldn't** see the man daily. The mysterious man had become a part of his life, no matter how small he seemed, it was more consuming than anyone realised. Dipper would often ponder over the man. Dipper was anti-social, sort of. But he wasn't really afraid to walk up to people and speak to them. Which was why it was a surprise when even the thought of talking to the golden figure, caused a lump to form in his throat.

It was a Friday when it finally happened. Dipper had stumbled into the man that he had become curious over, causing a blush to appear over his face and spread down his neck. Dipper almost fell before the man had swooped down and caught him, effectively making them look at though they had been dancing and the beautiful man had dipped the teen. The latter's eyes had been screwed shut as he fell, wanting to avoid the catastrophe that was about to follow. When the teen had felt strong arms wrapped around his waist and gravity trying to pull his head down, he opened his eyes and gasped slightly from the gorgeousness of the man's features up close, mainly his eyes. They were a gorgeous golden honey colour with a few flecks of black in around the pupil, which was strangely more like a slit than a circle. The man's soft-looking lips moved beautifully and it took Dipper a few seconds to register that the man was talking.

"Wh-Wha....?" Dipper blushed even deeper as he ended up sounding like an idiot. The man chuckled, the sound music to Dipper's ears, before he spoke gently again. 

"I asked if you were okay." The man spoke normally, his voice having a sweet tinge to it, which could be seen as annoying to some. His voice also had a small echo to it, which Dipper had brushed off as his imagination. Dipper nodded hesitantly.

"Y-Yeah." The human cursed in his head multiple times as the lump in his throat returned once again, as well as his voice cracking. Damn it, he was past puberty! The man smiled at Dipper and gently stood up, placing the teen back onto his feet but not moving away and keeping his arms wrapped around Dipper's waist, staring into his eyes. After a few moments though, the man let Dipper go, before smiling while winking at him, then moving gracefully away and seeming to walk off into the light of day.

Dipper leaned against a building wall, before reaching into his pocket to grab his phone, and feeling a new piece of paper in there as well. He pulled out both, and opened the paper.

 

_"Hey cutie. Text me if you want to arrange a date, alright? ;) -----------_

_-Bill <3"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be doing my first prompt next, I just had to finish this one up before I could do it, as I was half way into writing this one when I received the prompt.


	4. Car crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when the twins have a car crash on their way to Gravity Falls?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BillDip Prompt: What if there was no dream demon Bill Cipher? What if it was only William Cipher, and the twins met him every summer when they visit Gravity Falls(like friend and stuff, ya can choose if the relationship is fluffy or not)? But a car accident happens one time when the twins are coming to the falls and Dipper is in a coma while Mabel has a few broken bones. Bill comforts or breaks down? 
> 
> I'm excited to do this prompt.  
> So, normal text is the present.  
> Italics is a flashback on Bill's end.  
> Bold is a flashback on the twins end.

He sat next to the bed, his head in his hands. He couldn't help but feel like it was his fault. He didn't come to pick them up. He told them to rent a car because he had work to do for one of his courses, but he could've done it later. The tall man looked so small in his position. The heart of the young woman sitting next to him broke seeing him like that, she had never seen the male in such a state. But, it was his best friend in the bed they sat next to, and it was her brother, but the girl still knew she had to be strong for both men at that point. She sat in a wheelchair, with a broken leg, a fractured rib and a broken wrist. She was fine otherwise, although half of her was missing. That half lay in the bed in front of her, in a coma.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"I really can't. I have work to do. I'm sorry." He placed his head on his desk, distraught._

_"Okay Bill, it's fine. We'll rent a car." He could hear the smile of the male through the phone._

_"Hey William!" The female's voice was distant. It made him smile slightly, nonetheless._

_"Tell Shooting Star I say hi back, and I'll see you both soon." William (Bill) Cipher spoke into the phone, talking with his two best friends that he had known for seven years now. The twins were twelve when they met, and Bill was thirteen. Bill lived in Gravity Falls, whereas the Pines twins spend each summer there. Over the first summer, they had bonded and became good friends, then when they went home they'd talk online, eager to see each other again next summer. After that, it became a thing for the trio. Bill locked his phone and placed it down as the male of the twins had hung up. He'd see them in a few hours anyway, it was fine._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Mabel smiled and laughed with her brother as he drove down the highway in the car that they had rented. They were on their way to Gravity Falls, to the place that they'd stay with their Grunkles, the Mystery Shack. It was summer time again and the twins were going to spend the season with their great uncles, Stanley and Stanford. They'd see their friends again, (Soos, Wendy, Bill, Candy, Grenda....) and they'd be happy again. Well, happier than they were at 'home'. Gravity Falls was their real home. The twins were too caught up in their conversation of being excited to return to notice the drunk van driver turning and coming closer to them from behind.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_As soon as Bill heard what had happened, he abandoned his work and quickly drove down to the accident. When he got there, he could see a wrecked car and van, with three people laying around, two male and one female. One male and the female were thrown out of their vehicles, and one seemed to be half trapped in theirs. The female and the one still half way in a car, he recognised. His best friends, both unconscious and in terrible states._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Bill gripped the sides of his chair as Mabel was wheeled out to be placed back into her bed, she was only allowed out for a small while to see her brother. Bill started to shake as soon as the room became vacant. Tears streamed down his face as he broke down into sobs and placed his forehead on the side of the bed.

"I'm so sorry Dipper! This is all my fault........" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how's this?


	5. Massages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill doesn't know how to work his new vessel, and his back clamps up. Dipper decides to give the demon a little love and massage it for him <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billdip prompt adult!au with Bill having his own body! Bill is getting stressed and doesn't quite know how to handle his own body yet so he grows tense and his back starts aching so his lover Dipper gives him a nice relaxing back massage to loosen up the poor guy.
> 
> I changed this a little. They're not lovers yet, it's like in the middle of building up to it in this one.

"Agh! Pine Tree.... help!" Dipper snickered as the demon yelled from the other room. He had recently got a new vessel, one he could keep as the person who had previously owned it, had given the powerful dream demon his soul. So, Bill decided to use the body for himself. He couldn't seem to work it properly and kept getting frustrated with the vessel. Dipper had tried to warn the demon about the fact that he could end up injuring his vessel in the bad kind of way if he stressed too much because it would make his body cramp up. Now, Bill was complaining about his back aching and wanted Dipper to help.

"What am I supposed to do?" Dipper had asked while laughing. Bill looked stumped and searched through his mind until he seemed to brighten up.

"Massage me!" Dipper seemed dumbfounded at the suggestion for a minute before he burst out laughing. This carried on before he realised Bill wasn't laughing with him, and slowly looked up at the demon, who was sitting in front of him with a deadly serious face.

".......You're serious?" Dipper asked incredulously and Bill nodded once, massaging oil appearing in his hand. Dipper sighed in annoyance, knowing that if he did it, Bill would shut up.

"Fine." Dipper took the bottle off of Bill and instructed him to lay down, which Bill did without hesitation (On Dipper's bed by the way) and he snapped his fingers, his top half becoming exposed as the top half of his clothing disappeared. Dipper blushed and looked away as that happened, having realised recently that he was bisexual. Bill kept laying down face down on the bed and Dipper sighed, also getting on and kneeling next to him.

"Pine Tree, don't be stupid. It'll be easier to sit on me." Bill's voice was muffled by the pillow, but was still heard by Dipper. The teen quickly drew in a breath and sat on the small of Bill's back. He quickly poured some of the oil onto his hands and rubbed them together to warm it up a little before gently placing his hands onto Bill's back, pressing down and rubbing, making sure to get all the pressure points. As he did this, Bill made the most delightful little sounds of pleasure and Dipper blushed.

"Bill..... stop making noises!" Bill leaned up a little.

"I'm not sorry for feeling pleasure, Pine Tree." Bill smirked at Dipper and flopped back down, knowing the effect he had on the boy. Dipper groaned and kept rubbing into the demon's back, before getting up when he was sure Bill was okay. Bill also got up and moved close to Dipper, so much that Dipper could feel Bill's body heat.

"Thanks Pine Tree." Bill smirked and sauntered away, Dipper blushing like crazy knowing that Bill had pressed close just to feel......  _something._


	6. Deals and pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate universe where Mermando never left. Mermando and Mabel are dating, and the merman's parents forbid them from dating as Mabel is a human. Bill persuades Mabel to make a deal. She would become a mermaid in exchange for a pet. But the pet isn't what Bill makes it seem to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dude how about this mermando never left and mabel and him r like dating, but then mermandos parents come and see them and go like "you cant be with a human!" so mabel asks how they let them be and if she mermaid then they can be together, bill being 'all seeing' finds out and tempts her with a deal to make her a mermaid in exchange 4 a pet mabel doesnt know he wants dipper as a pet and agrees what follows is like either dip is forced to be bills pet and mabel regrets it or whatevs you want
> 
> Basically:  
> -Mermando didn't leave and is dating Mabel  
> -His parents come to see him and say he can't date a human  
> -Mabel asks how they could be together  
> -His parents say if she were a mermaid then they could  
> -Bill being the billuminacho that he is, saw the conversation and persuades her to make a deal  
> -She becomes a mermaid in exchange for a 'pet'  
> -'Pet' turns out to be Dipper but Mabel doesn't know  
> -Mabel agrees  
> -Dip becomes the dorito's pet  
> -Mabel regrets everything
> 
> I had to bullet point it to make sure I understood, I'm sorry. I'm one of those people that won't put 'u' for 'you' or 'r' for 'are' if you get what I mean here. So, when people send me messages or something where it is like that, I pull up a notepad on my computer or a memo on my phone and bullet point it to make sure I understood it properly.

Mabel lay next to the water as her boyfriend lay next to her, although he was mostly in the water. This seemed to be one of the bad sides of having a merman for a boyfriend. They couldn't be together in the same place very long, as Mermando couldn't be out of water and Mabel couldn't be in the water for too long. They were holding each other's hand tightly and watching the clouds, when a whale call form afar had alerted the boy into jumping up and he watched out, calling back in a similar manner. Mabel sat and watched her boyfriend interact with someone or something.

"My parents are coming to visit, and they are almost here." Mermando turned back around and smiled sadly at Mabel, which made the joyous lady confused. Mermando sighed.

"My parents...... they are very....... traditional. They think mermen should be with mermaids." Mabel's mouth took the shape of a circle at that point and she sighed.

"What should we do?"

"Tell them the truth.... and await the consequences."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The woman screeched. 

"I will not have my only son be with.... a human!" The man bellowed.

"Father, please. Let me explain....." Mermando and his father swam away to talk about the young merman's relationship with the female from the land. Mabel sat on the sand while her boyfriend's mother floated in front of her. They were engulfed with an awkward silence.

"What.... would get you to accept me?" Mabel asked shyly after a few minutes. The mother scoffed.

"If you were a mermaid, but that won't happen. So you must say your goodbyes to each other. We are giving you two days, then we are leaving back home, with our son." The woman replied back coldly, making Mabel look at her feet, feeling upset. Suddenly, the human passed out on the sand, making Mermando's mother quickly call for them, in fear of the girl being dead. As much as she didn't like humans, she wouldn't with death upon them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mabel's body passed out as the colour around her slowly drained, everything becoming black and white. She looked around.

"Where did all the colour go?" She spoke to herself as she looked around, before turning back to the lake and seeing.... no one. Mermando and his parents were gone. Mabel felt her heart sink.

"Jeez, calm down kid! It's just the mindscape!" A familiar echo-y voice appeared behind her and she gasped, spinning around.

"Get away from me you evil triangle!" The girl threw her hands up in a fighting stance, before she got a good look at who was standing there. It didn't seem to be who she expected, it was a tall, dark man with blonde hair atop his head along with a top hat, a dashing outfit of black and gold.

"Who..... are you?" She asked the mysterious, but handsome, stranger. The man pouted.

"I am offended you don't recognise me, Shooting Star." She screamed and flung herself back, trying to get away from the demon. He lifted up his hands in a surrender pose and told her that he wouldn't hurt her.

"I just overheard your situation, and I'm prepared to make a deal with you." Before Mabel could open her mouth and object, he continued.

"Now, I know we've had bad experiences in the past, but I won't hurt you. I will give you a necklace. When you wear it, you will become a mermaid. In exchange for that, I would like a pet. Something to keep me company.... you see, I get so lonely, and frankly, I've had enough of being alone." Bill said, lying through his teeth. Mabel hesitantly nodded.

"So..... if I give you a pet, I get this necklace that can turn me into a mermaid..... so I can stay with Mermando?" Bill nodded, confirming her summary. She slowly nodded and reached out her hand. Bill grinned and swept her hand up in his own, blue flames coating both of their arms for a second, before Mabel was returned to the real world. She woke up with the necklace in her hand with both mermen and mermaid staring at her worriedly. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

  
When Mermando's parents deemed Mabel worthy of their son at the end of the day, Mabel ran home to tell Dipper the amazing news. When she got there, she noticed Dipper wasn't there.  _Weird_ , she thought,  _Dipper was always home by now..._ The girl shrugged, he'd be home soon, surely. She decided to tell her twin tomorrow and trudged upstairs, only just realising how tired she was. She threw herself on her bed and was out like a light, not seeing the wreck that was her brother's side of the room, along with the cold absence of him, and half of his belongings.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is okay, I didn't really know what else to put. x If this or anything else is wanted to be continued, then I will x
> 
> Love you guyssss!


	7. Just a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wakes up from a horrible nightmare.......
> 
> Was it real and haunting him?  
> Or fake?

_Mabel found him a day later, when she assumed that the tall man had accidentally fell asleep next to where the body of his lover lay, so when she had gotten there with Pacifica waiting in the car, she had saw his hair peeking out from behind the stone, so she giggled slightly, figuring he did fall asleep. But..... when she walked closer......._

 

_There was a puddle of blood....... and a knife through the blonde man's stomach. Mabel's heart instantly dropped and she **screamed.** Pacifica came running, and gagged at the sight, looking away. She couldn't handle it. None of the two girls could. But Mabel couldn't look away from the corpse of what used to be Bill Cipher. _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The man bolted up, his heart pounding and his breathing heavy, sweat covering his body and making him ice cold. He looked over at the boy next to him and then at himself, trying to make sure that it was just a dream. He sighed and tried to calm himself, as well as trying to not wake up his lover next to him. His shaking slowly eased and the man knew he wouldn't be able to sleep again, so he leaned over the teen and quickly got up, be careful and quiet as he trudged out of the room. He walked into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror, knowing he'd look a mess, but what he didn't expect was that he looked completely wrecked. He looked..... as the man did in the dream......

 

He quickly looked away and turned on the shower, smoothing down his hair as it ached. It seemed as though he might have been pulling at it in his sleep. He quickly stripped himself of his clothes and jumped in the shower, trying to wash away every remaining trace of the dre- no. It wasn't a dream. It wasn't even a nightmare. It was an alternate reality.... A horrible, twisted alternate reality which he hated to have seen. But.... at least  _this_ version of him and his lover, the version they were living, were safe. He finished up and wrapped a towel around his waist, before walking back to his and his boyfriend's room, going into a draw to retrieve some more clothes-

"Bill?" The demon in a human's body froze, before turning around to face his beauty of a brunette lover and he smiled slightly for the first time since being awake. 

"What are you doing up at three fourty-five am?" Bill just waved him off and quickly pulled on the garments, before tossing the towel into the clothes bin and crawling next to his lover. 

"It was just a nightmare, Pine Tree." Bill said, hoping the boy was too hazy to realize that he's a dream demon. He doesn't dream, or have nightmares. The look on the teen's face made Bill sigh and cuddle him.

"Dipper, please. It doesn't matter.... I just saw an alternate reality... and it wasn't pretty." Dipper's mouth formed an 'o' shape and he snuggled into his lover's arms.

"At least that's not our reality." The boy whispered and gently kissed the blonde's cheek, which made him grin.

"Yeah. Our reality is much better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so mean.
> 
> If you couldn't tell, this was a continuation of my first oneshot, Safe and sound. Hope you guys like it!!


	8. Lump in the throat (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper didn't know how to text Bill, but a little help goes a long way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a continuation of oneshot #3: Lump in the throat. I have a habit of leaving cliffhangers so I believe that a lot of my oneshots will turn into a multiples

Dipper stared down at the paper in shock,  _had he really just been given the phone number of the (according to Dipper) hottest man alive?_

The answer was yes, yes he had. The boy didn't know what to do, he was so terrible with talking to boys and girls (He was bisexual), and now this man comes along and just takes an interest in the mystery-loving boy? He didn't believe it. It had to be some sort of trick.... he must be sleeping.... or the man just liked to mess with people. But.... if he thought of everything..... none of the theories his brain could muster up could align. It didn't explain how the man had watched Dipper for quite some time and how he just mysteriously gave Dipper his number.

Suddenly, Dipper had an epiphany.  _This_ is what he was waiting for! The nineteen year old had been wanting a mystery for months! And now he had to figure out what this man wanted with him! Feeling giddy, the teen ran home to confide in his sister.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His sister did not have the reaction he was hoping. She stared at him for a few moments after he told her everything, before bursting into laughter, making the boy's face flush with embarrassment. He didn't _expect,_ and quite frankly did not _like_ the reaction he received. He sat with his face becoming hotter and hotter as his twin carried on laughing. When she finally stopped, he had the reddest face Mabel had ever seen.

"Dippin-sauce! This isn't a mystery, he's into you!" She giggled, and Dipper smacked his forehead.  _I'm an absolute idiot._  His sister knocked his shoulder.

"You gonna text him then?" Dipper bit his lip and chewed it for a minute, in thought. Mabel rolled her eyes and grabbed the paper and Dipper's phone, making her brother shout out a loud **'HEY** **!'** and chase her around the house as she expertly dodged her brother while inputting the number into her twin's contacts, under the name 'Bill', which was on the paper. She then clicked on it to send a text message, still managing to escape her brother and not making any typos while doing so. She then sent the message and abruptly stopped, Dipper running straight into her and she hands the phone back to him with a smile before skipping off to her room. Dipper glared after her and looked down at his phone, eyes bulging as he saw the text his sister sent for him (Although his sister did an excellent job acting as him, he was still mad).

 

_"Hey, it's Dipper if you don't already know my name, I'm the guy you gave your number to.... and I would really like to see you again. Do you want to meet for a cup of coffee?"_

 

Dipper groaned and leaned against the wall, wearily bringing his phone to his face when it buzzed in his hand.

 

_"I'd like that Pine Tree, (Get it? Cause a pine tree is on your hat? :P) How about meeting at the coffee shop down the road from Greasy's, in about an hour?"_

 

Dipper bit his lip again, except this time to contain his smile and he quickly sent a text back (not really noticing what he put; if he did, he'd be a stuttering mess) before running off to thank his sister and to get ready.

 

_"It's a date. :)"_

 


	9. Muted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sulking for years after being defeated by the mystery twins, Bill Cipher decides to go back to Gravity Falls, the centre of supernatural power, and things have changed...... drastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nee, I got this idea. Bill stops watching after Gravity Falls overall after the Pines defeat him (he's sulking) for a few years, getting bored of the mundane lives of the supernatural-less world he's watched for so long he figured to go back to torment Gravity Falls again and maybe get revenge on the Pines while he's at it. But once he gets there he sees that things changed, and not all for the good. Like the death of Stanley, Gideon's escape... and his little Pine Tree, who is now an adult mute.

Bill wondered around, feeling bored for once. He had no flesh-bags to mess with. All of these humans were worthless and boring. He had no idea what to do anymore, he'd been around the globe, messing with humans all over, but not even all of them put together was as much fun to tease as each resident of Gravity Falls independently. He sighed and thought about going back to the small town, finally deciding that it was time to go back (he'd deny sulking for the past five years (the twins are 18)). He pulled his body into the mindscape so he could take it with him, as a human had come to him, hoping to finally end his pain. In return, he let Bill have his body. He started to make his way around the mindscape towards Gravity Falls, although he couldn't teleport the whole way with the body, so he'd teleport sometimes and the rest of the time float, dragging the body behind him. When he finally made it back into the area of Gravity Falls, he pushed the body out of the mindscape and quickly possessed it again, it being easy as he was in the woods.

 

"Hm...... let's go see the meatsacks of my wheel!" He hummed to himself and wondered out of the woods, coming into the town centre. He looked around, seeing people just casually getting on with their lives, but one human there stood out to him. It was Shooting Star and Llama, although the brunette seemed upset as she spoke to the blonde. Come to think of it, blondie looked a little sad also. _What is with humans?_ He decided to listen in to them, so he walked closer to them, acting as a pedestrian. As he passed, he heard something that made him stop in his tracks.  
  
"-this. Not after Grunkle Stan's death......" Shooting Star spoke, tears starting to brim her eyes and the blonde quickly pulled her friend into her arms.

"Hey, it's okay. We can deal with this. We'll find that white-haired punk and lock him back up. I'll hire the best police force, the best security. To make sure this doesn't happen again, Mabel." The brunette nodded into the girl's shoulder, sniffling gently. Bill stiffened, _Stanley Pines was dead? And not only that, but Gideon escaped?_ Bill shuddered at the thought of the southern kid. Bill was so lost in thought, he nearly missed the next piece of information that made goosebumps appear on his mortal arms and a shiver to rake his spine."

"We-We'll also find help for Dipper...." Bill swore he felt his vessel's heart stop for a second. _What was wrong with his Pine Tree?_  Bill had to know. He quickly ran back into the woods and hovered as soon as he was far enough, quickly floating towards the Mystery (S)Hack. As soon as he got there, he rapped on the door, for it to be swung open by a young man, brown bangs covering half of one eye and his forehead, nothing on his head, a red flannel shirt on his torso and dark blue jeans on his legs. His dark brown eyes studied Bill, before making a face which clearly said _What do you want?_ Bill breathed out a heave.

"Do you know Dipper?" The man nodded and Bill nearly cried with relief.

"Is he here?" The boy in front of him eyed him before hesitantly nodding and pointing to himself. Bill's eyes grew wide as he pieced together the few pieces he had. Something was wrong with Dipper, and here he was, not speaking at all, whereas when he was young, he would've been barking at Bill to get lost, even if he didn't know it was the demon. Bill's eyes grew wider in horror as he realised....... _Pine Tree was a mute._

"N-No........ speak to me kid!" Bill's voice shook as he grabbed Dipper's shoulders, shaking him and trying to get the kid to speak. When he didn't, only staring at Bill with wide eyes, the demon broke down onto Dipper's shoulder.

"W-What happened to you while I was gone, Pine Tree?" Bill sniffled and Dipper tensed up at the nickname, going to shove Bill away as he realised who the strange man in front of him was, but the demon caught his wrists and he sent a pleading look to the human to not fight him.

There had been enough fighting between the two. Now, Bill was going to help Dipper. Bill stuttered, looking up at the eighteen-year old with big eyes. The eyes that were golden just moments ago had turned blue in front of Dipper's own eyes, indicating the sadness of the elder of the two.

"Pl-Please! L-Let me offer you a deal....... L-Let me help you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you like this! I'll probably continue this one if anyone wants me to.


	10. Meant to be yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a Billdip version of 'Meant to be yours' from Heathers  
> I'd say that Dipper's about 17-18 years old, and Bill's human body is about the same.
> 
> I kept laughing at myself while writing this and asking myself 'Why do I do what I do?'...- Please send help.

Bill's human body smiled up at the balcony that he was about to climb. The window led to his beloved's room, and Bill knew that he couldn't go to the front door. He was certain that if the Pines' family saw him, then he would lose his head - but for a different reason than one would think It wouldn't be because of who he was, no, it would be because of the small fight that is keeping his Pine Tree away from him right now.

The only person who knew that Bill was actually a demon in a human body was his one and only love, and apparently, that fact was one of the things that had drawn the teenage boy to him. All that Dipper's family knew about Bill was that the golden-haired teenager was his boyfriend and he attended Gravity Falls High School too. 

Bill knew that Dipper wouldn't be expecting him; as far as he knew, Bill was still mad at him for throwing the demon-turned-human out of his life. Said demon swiftly jumped up the wall, making his way onto the balcony quite quickly. Bill knocked on the window of Dipper's room, knowing that he would be in there alone - like always. He grinned as Dipper called out to the door (where he thought the knock came from), asking who was there.

"It's me, my lovely Pine Tree~," He says, smiling sweetly at the window, despite not being able to see into it. It was one of those stupid one-way windows, so he couldn't see his lovely Pine Tree just yet. He heard a gasp and a stumble before a small thump sounded. Bill assumed that he scared the boy, sending him tumbling to the floor. Dipper's footsteps came closer to the window,  but the demon could tell that he was staying a little while away from the window. He was being very cautious, which Bill didn't understand. Why would Dipper be hesitant and cautious around the one that loves him and that he loves?

"What are you doing here, Bill?" Dipper hisses at him, which had gotten Bill to chuckle with a grin and a shake of his head.

"All is forgiven, baby! Come on, get dressed. You're my date to the pep rally tonight!" Bill smiled, leaning his back against the window, deciding to wait for the boy without listening to his answer. However, his anger hadn't fully dissipated yet, causing him to growl lowly as the hate and anger swirled heavily in his chest.

"You chucked me out like I was trash, for that you should be dead - But! But! But!" He says, the last few words coming out in a quick fire as he felt the fear starting to come from his Pine Tree.

"Then it hit me like a flash, what if high school went away instead?" Bill's body jolted up straight as the idea 'hit' him and he grinned maniacally.

"Those assholes are the key! They're keeping you away from me!" Bill turned around, staring into the window with his piercing golden eye, which had found a small crack in the middle, which separated the two windows. He stared inside, seeing the boy's horrified face, which made his grin widen. Soon. After his plan is carried through, then Dipper will be back to normal and will be on his side again!

"They made you blind," His covered eye glowed under the eye patch that he wore. "Messed up your mind. But I can set you free!" He says, his palm lighting up with his signature fire for a few seconds, before disappearing. He suddenly turned back around to face one of the walls on the balcony, his grin dropping as a look of despair took over his face, as he remembered how he felt when Dipper left.

"You left me and I fell apart, I punched the wall and cried- Bam! Bam! Bam!" He punched the wall he was facing with each 'bam', which made his hand bleed. On the third and final punch, he had cracked the bricks slightly, but he just scowled at it. He turned back around to the window, the scowl dropping, just like his grin had before.

"Then I found you changed my heart and set loose all that truthful shit inside!" He says, his grin returning, as he referred to the fact that he can only let his truthful side out - his demon side out, when he was around Dipper.

"And so I built a bomb," He says, the manic look in his eye also returning and he grins wider. "Tonight our school is Vietnam! Let's guarantee they'll never see their senior prom!" Bill held out his hand to the window, indicating for Dipper to take it. However, he dropped it when the window didn't move. He turns his back to the window and he gently leans against it, his face changing to a sweeter look, but it was quite an upset look at the same time.

"I was meant to be yours! We were meant to be one! Don't give up on me now!" He turns to the window, placing his hand on it and looking up into it, hoping that he was in the general direction of his beloved. Somehow, he just knew that he was. "Finish what we've begun! I was meant to be yours!" 

He pushes off of the window, stepping away from the glass a few paces, before looking out at the forest. "So when the high school gym goes boom with everyone inside- Pchw! Pchw! Pchw!" He makes mini explosions in his hands with his magic as he makes the sounds. He then swiftly turns back to the window and stalks towards it. 

"In the rubble of their tomb, we'll plant this note explaining why they died!" He says, the note he had previously written materialising in his hand. He leans his back against the wall next to the window as he reads it out to his Pine Tree.

"We, the students of Gravity Falls High - will die. Our burnt bodies may finally get through - to you. Your society churns out slaves and blanks - No thanks. Signed the students of Gravity Falls High. Goodbye." His grin continues to impossibly wider as he reads the note to Dipper.

"We'll watch the smoke pour out the doors," He says enthusiastically, pushing off of the wall and facing the moon, blue flames breaking out in his open palms. "Bring marshmallows, we'll make s'mores! We can smile and cuddle-" He turns to the window and smiles sweetly, his eye closing. "-while the fire roars!" The flames spread up his arms and they quickly submerge his body in them.

"I was meant to be yours!" He walks out of the flames, his clothes now changed to his black and yellow suit, with the ends of his twin-tailed coat flicking out behind him. He adjusts his hat and moves closer to the window with every sentence. "We were meant to be one! I can't make it alone! Finish what we've begun!" He places his glove-covered hand over his chest. "I am all that you need! You carved open my heart!" Blood started to spread over his shirt, starting from where his heart would be. "Can't just leave me to bleed!" He snaps his fingers, making the blood disappear.

"Pine Tree-!" His eye flashes red, before returning to the usual golden. "Open the- Open the door, please." He says, tapping on the glass. "Pine Tree, open the door." He wanted Dipper to open the window, but he also wanted his beloved to open his heart to the demon once more. He  _needed_ Dipper.

"Pine Tree, can we not fight anymore, please - can we not fight anymore?" He says, his voice hushed, as tears pool in his eye. He stared in the direction of where he was sure Dipper was and frowned. 

"Pine Tree, sure, you're scared, I've been there." He says, holding his hand back out. "I can set you free!" He scowled as there was no response, and his eye began glowing red once again. "Pine Tree, don't make me come in there." He hissed. "I'm gonna count to three!" He growled, his nails turning into claws in his anger. "O N E..! T W O...! **F U C K  I T!** " His voice deepened gradually as he spoke before the window flew open before him.

 

Dipper's body hung from the ceiling by a bedsheet. "Oh my god! No! Pine Tree!" Bill cried, his eye immediately taking on a blue hue and his claws retracting. His eye filled with tears as he ran to the body and took the boy's face in his gloved hands. 

"Please.. don't.. leave me alone." He gently placed his forehead against his beloved's and closed his eye. "You... were... all I could trust..." A tear fell and he pressed a final kiss to Dipper's mouth. "I.. can't... do this alone...." He stayed still for a few moments, before opening his eye and looking at his Pine Tree one last time. He let go of the boy and turned around.

"Still, I will if I must!" He hissed out, almost yelling the statement, before leaping out of the window and moving into the night.

Footsteps came from the stairs. Someone was coming up them.

"Dipper! I brought you a snack!" It was Mabel.

The door opened.

 

A piercing scream echoed into the night.


End file.
